This and That
by Kitara Violet
Summary: Rydia's point of view on some things since she married Edge and how she feels. Possible later chapters.


**Random rant**

Violet of Kitara Violet: Okay, here's a oneshot (maybe a possible two or three shot in the future). This summoner *points at Rydia* refuses to let me sleep or do anything until she gets this off her chest. So please enjoy and maybe we'll get a happier ending soon.

Cuore: Don't think I won't give my point of view on this.

Violet: …Eh, I don't care. I'll write it later for you. Wanna say the disclaimer Mrs. Geraldine?

Rydia: …*sighs* Kitara Violet doesn't own anything or the characters.

* * *

><p>`~`~`Rydia's POV`~`~`<p>

One thing Rydia loved about living in Mist…the freedom of being able to walk outside for fresh air and not have anyone question her.

A second thing Rydia loved about living in Mist…not having so many people be formal to her and treating her like an everyday person.

A third thing Rydia loved about living in Mist…being able to see the man she loved a lot.

One thing Rydia didn't like much about living in Eblan…she had to have guards walk outside with her whenever she wanted to get fresh air and would always have to hear them keep 'suggesting' when it's best to go in.

A second thing Rydia didn't like much about living in Eblan…_too_ many people treating her like a queen and being formal to her. The only people who didn't treat her so formally was her and Edge's friends, their daughter, Cuore, their son, Alister, since he was barely a month old, and her husband.

A third thing Rydia didn't like much about living in Eblan…not being able to see the man loves so much anymore. She couldn't even remember the last time they were able to spend more than five minutes together. She swore she saw him more before they were married than she did now that they were actually married.

Now, Rydia doesn't mind being married to Edge. She was happy that after seventeen years that they were finally together and had two beautiful children. Cuore was adopted, but she and Edge love her as though she was one of their own. And finally, for the short period of time they had been together, their son, Alister, was born. She loved her children dearly, and sometimes, they were her only comfort and reminder that this marriage was worth it. Cuore had been so happy when Edge had finally proposed and was so eager to be able to have a father. But now…Rydia could sometimes see the longing and hoping that Edge would have free time…which he didn't have much of anymore.

The pregnancy hadn't been easy. Rydia knew that Edge was doing everything he could do in order to make sure the kingdom was safe for their kids…but all she wanted was for him to be able spare a moment of his time and tuck their daughter in bed. She could slowly see Cuore distancing herself from him and spending more time in Baron with Cecil and his family. Rydia always put a fake smile on and acted like everything was fine…but it wasn't. All she needed was her husband to be with her. Cuore was the only that accompanied her for checkups on the baby.

A few times, she'd thought about leaving him. She hated herself for having those thoughts. Edge had been nothing but kind to her, loved her, and gave her a good home for their kids. But sometimes, she wondered if she was enough for Edge. She rarely saw him during the day then again, she rarely saw him at all. The only time she knew Edge was nearby was whenever she was asleep and Edge would come into their room hour later and lay next to her on their bed. Half the time he held, the other half, he was too tired to even move. But she did appreciate the few days that he would spare time to play and spend time with Cuore. And she knew their daughter treasured those moments, but always had that look of disappointment whenever duty called.

She knew Cuore thought never knew, but she could hear their daughter's prayers through the door for Edge to spend more time with them and to make friends. Many people knew Cuore wasn't human and often baffled people with her blunt outlook of things around her. Kids her age were frightened by her ability to get things quickly and teased her about being a freak, so Cuore didn't have many friends her age. Even Ceodore and Ursula were sometimes intimidated by her, though they treated her normally and even encouraged her to hang out with them. Rydia could see that Cuore was jealous of Ursula, since she'd always thought of Ceodore as a big brother and now in her eyes, Ursula was stealing him away. Now that she thought about it, Cuore hadn't been out of Eblan much. Maybe she'll talk with her about it.

But now, Rydia honestly didn't know what to think anymore. The one time she almost succeeded in leaving Eblan, he'd barged into the room and begged her not to leave. She'd never seen him cry before, even when he found out his parents had been turned into chimeras and died right in front of him. She wanted to yell at him for never being there for Cuore, cry about how afraid she was that he wouldn't be there for their son, and cry even more for neglecting her. She didn't care if he neglected if it meant that he wouldn't neglect their kids, but he barely paid attention to Cuore and she was afraid their son might grow up without him actually seeing him. How he knew she was planning on leaving she didn't know, but seeing him cry…she couldn't.

So she was stuck here. She loved Edge too much after seeing him like that and couldn't bear to leave. Her head was hurting from all this…stress. And now that she thought about it…Edge only saw their son, Alister for that one week, the week he was born. Now a month old, Alister only saw her and Cuore. She hoped in the long run that she was enough for him.

She looked around their room, seeing the few candles she lit up. It was supposed to be their first year anniversary…_two days ago_. She sighed; pulling off the nightie she'd gotten for the occasion and changed into a nursing nightgown. She'd forgiven him the first day he forgot about it, knowing that he was busy. But this was the second night. She counted backwards from ten and took a deep breath. Of course she knew he couldn't remember something so _trivial_. He was busy ruling the country.

Lying down in bed, she looked at the ceiling and counted all her blessing. Her best two would be their children. Despite all the things that had gone not so well in this marriage, she could be glad that she had them and wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world. And despite not being there most of the time, she was still thankful that Edge was her husband. She wouldn't complain, whine, or get mad at the fact that she rarely saw him, but she would silently keep her feelings to herself and be glad that she finally had a home and a family.

Maybe it would always be like this, but…she knew she could get through this. After all, she was a 'strong mama' according to Cuore.

* * *

><p>Violet: Okay, if you're reading this! Please review? And maybe keep an eye for another chapter!<p>

Cuore: It'll be from my point of view.

Rydia: *sleeping*

Violet: And who knows? Maybe we'll get Edge's point of view!

Cuore: After I blast him with a Flare spell.

Violet: *pinches her cheek* She's a cheeky devil, just like Damien from that movie The Omen! So yeah! Hope you enjoyed it and keep an eye for the possible next chapters!


End file.
